Of Love And Fate
by Karmen05
Summary: Kagome unable to control her growing miko powers is sent to a special school where she thought she would never see him again.
1. Reunion

Hey people this is a Kag/Sessh fic. I hope you like it. It is not my first one just the first one that I have decided to put on fanfiction.net. AU in Tokyo.   
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters from Inuyasha belong to me.  
  
Chapter 1: The Reunion  
  
* Flashback*  
  
Kagome couldn't help what had just happened she was in total shock. She had never expected for her miko powers to over power her. It had happened so fast. Naraku the pest he was had grabbed her when she had walked by a dark alley. He had tried to rape her And she had lost control of her powers when she panicked. The last thing she remembered was the blinding white light.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Now Kagome was in a special school for kids like herself who couldn't control certain powers. What she knew of this school was that you were assigned to share a room with a person of the opposite sex that was supposedly your soul-mate. They were to help keep you in check.  
  
It was her first day and already she was hearing rumors about herself. She for one had no clue who she was rooming with but the rumors were pretty weired. Kagome minded her own business and asked where she could find her class. Fortunately she had meditation for the first hour and a half. She knew it would help keep herself centered. As she entered the meditation room the first person she layed eyes on was a youkai. A very good looking youkai with silver hair,golden eyes, and unique markings on his face.  
  
" Se...Sesshoumaru?," Kagome stuttered.  
  
"Yes it is I Kagome," replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
He had known her . it had been a year since he had seen her. He had heard of the incident and knew why she was here. He himself was here to retrieve her, although he was also here to get better control of Tensaiga.   
  
Kagome hadn't expected to see him so soon. Her heart was still trying to recover itself. He had shattered her heart into a million pieces.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
an eighteen year old Kagome was returning from school to the Shinohara household. Sesshoumaru was courting her since she was the heir of the Eastern Lands and him the heir to the Western Lands. He was twenty at the time. Kagome had run up to his room with news that she had been accepted to Tokyo University. As she reached his room she heard moaning coming from the otherside of the door. Kagome opened the door and when she looked in she was shocked at what she saw. On the bed was her older sister Kikyo and Sesshoumaru was thrusting into her. Kagome had ran out crying to her room. She had locked the door and had slid down against it. Sesshoumaru had come to her room ten minutes later. He knocked on the door and had been told to go away. He had asked Kagome to open the door. Kagome had opened her door and looked at anything but him. " I'm going home," she had stated. She had packed her things and called a cab. She got on the first flight home. The next day she called him and said the engagement was off and that he could marry Kikyo if he wanted to.  
  
* End Flashback*  
  
Sorry for the short chapter. No worries there will be more. 


	2. Confrontations

Disclaimer: Inuyasha characters do not belong to me but to Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A.N.: Sorry for such the long wait. Hope this chapter is a little better.  
  
Confrontations:ch2  
  
Kagome came to her senses at that moment and walked over to a mat to begin meditating.   
  
"Kagome we need to talk," stated Sesshoumaru.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about Sesshoumaru," replied Kagome.  
  
Kagome was already sitting down when Sesshoumaru sat next to her.   
  
" Kagome I'm sorry it wasn't my fault," exclaimed Sesshoumaru.  
  
" Oh I see it wasn't your fault that you became naked and had sex with my sister," replied Kagome sarcasticly.   
  
Sesshoumaru became livid he had just apologized to the girl and she had not accepted. Kagome had noticed how his aura spiked and flared. It was too late he had her pinned to the floor before she could look at him.   
  
"Sesshoumaru stop I... I don't want to hurt you!," exclaimed a paniced Kagome.  
  
" You are mine bitch and you will respect me," stated Sesshoumaru's blood beast. Kagome let some of her miko powers out to calm him. When Sesshoumaru had finally calmed down he remembered what happened. He could smell her tears. "Sesshoumaru what happened?," cried Kagome.   
  
" You made me loose control of my blood beast," answered Sesshoumaru.   
  
He let her up and she quickly turned away.  
  
I'm sorry Sesshoumaru  
  
It's okay Kagome.  
  
Sorry for such the short chapter I've been having writer's block. 


End file.
